A Tim Drake Love Story
by A Clown and his Pipe
Summary: This is my first try at Tim/Bart. I had no clue where I was gonna go with it so it's pretty strange. Teen because slash pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**For some reason the font at first is small and then I got lazy with spacing (I'll usually be lazy). This is the first chapter of my first Bart/Tim pairing.**

It confused Dick that Tim could be so tense all the time. So Dick thought getting Tim a girlfriend would ease him, "Jason!" Dick called as Jason entered the cave,"who does Tim like?"  
"Like I'd know,he hangs with that beast boy all the time." said Jason with a slight scowl.  
"Why is it you're worrying about Drakes personal life,Grayson?" spat Damian popping out of nowhere.  
"He seems tense.." said Dick  
"He's not you,why should you worry?" asked Damian.  
Dick sighed and walked out of the cave,he hates engaging in conversations like this,and he thought he'd pay the Titans Tower a visit.

Gar was in his room watching a documentary on cheetahs,then he heard a knock on his door,"Come in!" he called to the knock and to his surprise Dick walked in "They still let you in the tower?"  
"As a former Titan I have access."said Dick slightly laughing.  
"So..What do you want?"  
"To hang,possibly ask who Tim likes."  
"Are you trying to be a good brother?"  
"Yes,so do you know any girls he likes?"  
"You must be kidding me." Gar said with a blank stare as if he choked.  
"What?" Dick asked completely confused.  
"Tims gay.."  
"What!?" Dick had always thought Tim was straight,he seemed straight.  
"Yah,I freaked out when I found out,but he was cuddling me."  
"Whoa wait,so he likes you?"  
"No,just because he sleeps in my bed doesn't mean anything."  
"Yes it does!"  
"I'm straight and with Raven,he knows this."  
"We're going to have a long talk about affections and my brother.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I'm lazy so my stories are short (besides ones I keep written down). Reviews are appreciated and suggestions are loved.**

"Tim! We need to talk," called Dick stopping Tim in the manor.  
"About what?" asked Tim  
"You sleeping in Gars bed." said Dick dryly.  
"Umm...I gotta go...I told Bart I'd watch a movie with him and Kon." Tim quickly juped down the stairs and headed to the Batcave.  
"What was that about?" asked Jason walking out of his room"  
"Nothing" said Dick with a sigh.

"Kon cancelled on us,he has a date with Cassie..." said Bart as Tim walked into the Towers theater.  
"We'll just watch 28 Days Later without him," said Tim with a barely visible smile,secretly he was happy Kon wasn't an hour in the movie Bart had asked 18 questions,Tim answered the 3 not about a while Bart got bored and started staring at Tim,and Ti didn't notice,or just ignored his the end of the movie an unexpected thing quickly placed his lips on Tims and Ti's eyes flicked open wide."WhoaI'msosorryTim,Ididntmeanto" Bart said faster than a normal person then sped out leaving Tim in awe with a blush got up a minute later and walked down to Gars room and snuck in.  
"Hey Tim," said Garand he immediately noticed Tims slight blush,"are you blushing?"  
"No I was just training..."  
"Today was movie night for you Kon,and Bart." Gar corrected Tims lie.  
"More like just me and Bart"  
"Oh...So who-"  
"Bart." Tim said with a slight smile.  
"And did you like it?"  
"Yes." Tim's blush grew a bit more.  
"Tim!" Dick jumped out of Gars closet quickly.  
"Gar!Whys Dick in your closet?!"  
"Well-" started Gar quickly cut off.  
"Speedsters will only break your heart!" yelled Dick.  
"Don't interfere with my love life!Bad Brother!And what do you know about speedsters?" said Tim wacking Dicks arm.  
"Well you see...I dated Wally once..."  
"Oh this is gonna be a good story," said Tim.  
"Both of you out of my room," said Gar pushing both Tim and Dick out.


	3. Chapter 3

**When this part was written I was listening to Panic! At the Disco so it kind of slipped away. Reviews are appreciated and suggestions are loved.**

Bruce was holding a party at the manor and all his wards (or sons whichever you prefer) had to attend,unluckily for Tim Jason didn't have he got to the manor Dick had been hounding him asking questions,too many didn't have it easy either,many grown women were fawning over him as soon as he came down,so Tim couldn't really count on Damian to save him from had only came out to greet everyone for five minutes then was pissed,mostly at Dick who wouldn't stop hounding."Dick just go away,you're getting...a bit to annoying," said Tim turning to look at Dick.  
"I will once you tell me everyone you like," Said Dick.  
"We're in polite company,that's not a subject that can't be talked about freely," said Tim clearly aggrivated with a slight blush forming.  
"Well we can go discuss it in the cave"  
"Ugh," Tim sighed,"Fine,as long as you leave me alone."  
"Okay then" Dick smiled heading to the louge room (I don't know if thats what its called or if thats even where the cave entrance is anymore).Tim sighed once more and dragged himself along,its going to be a long night,thought Tim.

"So you only like Bart?" asked Dick sitting on a chair in the batcave.  
"Well I used to like Kon,but he has Cassie." said Tim.  
"And Bart likes you?"  
"I think so,you know since he kissed me."  
"Have you talked to him about it?"  
"No,he's kind of been avoiding me."  
"Must suck," said Dick swiveling around on the chair.  
"Why do you care so much anyways?"  
"I'm trying to be a good brother."  
"Now if only Damian would care about my well being," said Tim slightly laughing.  
"He cares,he just doesn't know how to show it," said Dick with a smile.  
"I almost wanted to save him from fawning women."  
"Ha,I saw that,they immediately pile around him like he's their favorite actor."  
"Surprised he isn't with his fame."  
"He would kill a co-worker."  
"True,so do you want to go on patrol possibly."  
"Has to be better than the party up there."  
"Yeah,its much more fun to crash a party," said Tim laughing changing into his Red Robin costume,"or we could see what Jasons up to?"  
"Hm,I think I'd prefer crashing a party," said Dick pulling on his Nightwing costume,"anyways hes probably not home."

After four hours of patrol Dick and Tim were done,no gang activity at went to his apartment and Tim went to the Tim got to the tower Kon and Bart where there watching a movie,not surprising."Hey Tim," said Kon and Bart just looked over at him with a little blush that he fought down,"wanna watch the rest of Men and Black 3 with us?"  
"Sure," replied Tim.  
"Well I'm just gonna go to bed now,I'm tired," said Bart quickly and zoomed off giving a quick glance to Tim.  
"Why does he always leave when you're around?" asked Kon  
"Uh,well.." said Tim pinchg the bridge of his nose,"last movie night was different without you."  
"I don't follow"  
"He kissed me,on accident,I think."  
"Oh...Why is he avoidong you?"  
"He probably thinks I hate him."  
"Do you?"  
"No,quite the oppisite."  
"I can tell him for you."  
"I'd rather tell him,if I can," said Tim finally taking a seat next to Kon.  
"You never will," said Kon floating up,"so I'm just going to do it for you."  
"No Kon!" yelled Tim trying to catch Kon as he flew down the hall to Barts great,thought reached Barts room and entered.  
"Bart,Tim actually likes you back." said Kon,Tim could slightly hear him from Barts room.  
"Whoawhat!?" yelled Bart.  
"Tim like likes you," said Kon and Tim was just entering barts room slowly.  
"Kon,why did you have to tell him?" asked Tim with a blush.  
"So,he's not lying?" asked Bart wide eyed.  
"No,not at all." said Tim and bart was gaining a blush.  
"I'm just gonna leave now that my jobs done." said Kon flying out.  
"So uh,wanna go out and stuff?" asked Bart looking at Tim directly.  
"I would like that," said Tim calmly and moving closer to seems like it really was a long night,but it was nice,thought Tim.

**:D annoying Dick and Kon ftw!**


End file.
